1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller skate wheel.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional roller skate wheel 1 shown in FIG. 1 is integrally formed by a plastic material which is rigid without elasticity so that the roller skate wheel 1 cannot absorb an external impact exerted thereon when the roller skate wheel 1 hits the ground, thus easily injuring the exerciser during exercising.